Only You
by MadBoxOfTurtles
Summary: Jade doesn't like the way Beck is looking at Tori during the play. Rated T, but just for, like, one word.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If i did, then that Tori&Beck kiss in the first episode, would never of happened.  
Enjoy my first Jade&Beck fic!_**

_Look at her! Draped all over __**my**__ Beck. Who does she think she is? _Jade thought, watching the play from backstage waiting for her cue. _She looks disgusting, and he's still into her! _

When Jade saw what Cat had done to Tori's face, she laughed and made a joke about how she didn't realize how much Tori actually _needed_ make up. Of course, Beck didn't find the joke quit as funny.

She heard the music, and snapped out of her thoughts, making her way on stage. She expected Beck to at least glance at her, or something to acknowledge her. But he didn't. He kept his eyes locked on Tori. She told herself it was just part of the play and his character wasn't suppose to look at anyone else, but she knew that wasn't the only reason.

"Hey Jade! You did really amazing tonight!" Cat said, once the play was over. Jade was at her make up mirror packing up her stuff. She glanced at Cat.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, sounding bored.

"Yep. Don't you think Tori and Beck were awesome as the leads?" She didn't even give Jade time to answer before she was talking again.

"You know it looked liked he really liked her! But of course, he doesn't, right? He's always saying how he loves you! So he coul-"

Jade cut her off. "He says that? When?"

"Oh, in our Film and Fiction class. He told me once, that it was the only class he didn't have with you. He said he hated the stupid no cell phones policy at Hollywood arts because he missed you and wished he could at least text you and see if you were alright." Cat told her, totally oblivious to Jade's internal freak out.

"Wow. Uhm, I gotta go find Beck. See you later, Cat." She told cat, grabbing her bag and swiftly moving past her.

"K, bye." Cat skipped off in the opposite direction.

When Jade finally found Beck he was on the music platform with André. He was playing Guitar while André was on Piano. Jade watched from the stage.

"Hey Jade!" Beck yelled from above when he spotted her staring. He whispered something to Andre and they both started playing their instruments. Beck began singing. He locked eyes with Jade.

_Step one begins again at an argument  
__But we're still just friends  
We're eye to eye but we don't know why  
Everything just comes and goes when  
And I really want to be with you  
And you really want to be with me, so badly  
But I can't control the way my heart feels when she looks right at me._

Jade smiled, which was rare for her. Beck had played this song when he and Jade first met. He asked her out, and she had refused. She said she couldn't date someone who looked so much like a bad boy. She knew from past experiences that that would never ended well.

So he wrote her a song. It was the only thing he could think to do, at the time. It, of course, did the trick. What girl wouldn't go out with a hot guy who wrote them a song. And it proved to her that maybe we wasn't as bad as he seemed.

When the song ended, he thanked André, and made his way down to the stage. He stood in from of Jade holding her hands.

"Really Beck? That's so cliché!" She laughed. She wanted to tell him how amazing he was, but you know Jade. Her tough girl rep wouldn't allow that. Thankfully, Beck saw right through it. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You know you loved it."

She looked around to make sure no one was listening, just incase someone heard what she was about to say.

"I know I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. He smiled when they came up for air.

"I love you too, Jade. Only you." He whispered in her ear.

She snuggled into his chest. Tori could got whore around with some other guy. This one belonged to _her_. And she equally belonged to _him_.

* * *

_**Just in case you wanted to know, the song is 'Quiet Please' by Heffron Drive. Review and tell me if i should write more JadexBeck fics(:**_


End file.
